Times Gone By
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: [HIATUS SORRY] The Doctor Rose and Jack's 3rd 'adventure'. To the past, but something's not right. Everything's too clean. London 1854 and there should be a Cholera epidemic, why isn't there? Small [10Rose]
1. The Past

So here we are again. This is a sequal to a sequal. I think I should make this into a mini series or something. :)

This is my third Jack fic. It's AU with the 10th Doctor.

If you are reading this and it doesn't make sense go check out; _'When Freinds Return' _and _'Stepping Out Into the Unknown' _That would make things make sense.

I hope you all enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Sadly.

**

* * *

Times Gone By**

**Part 1: The Past.**

Jack and the Doctor sat waiting for Rose; "You had enough of Jackie Tyler then?" Jack asked with a slight smirk.

The Doctor shot him a withering look; "You're really pushing it you know that?" he asked his tone verging on harsh. Jack simply grinned at him cheekily, his high spirits not dampened.

There was a loud knock on the TARDIS door and the Doctor and Jack quickly got to their feet to answer it, the Doctor wondered why Rose knocked, she did have a key. Jack and the Doctor stepped out; "We ready?" Jack asked smiling at Jackie who blushed. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Oi that's my mum!" Rose said indignantly as she elbowed him in the ribs. Jack laughed good-naturedly and the Doctor smiled, Rose looked healthy, better than healthy she looked radiant. Rose glared at Jack and nodded saying; "Yeah I'm ready, lets go!" she grinned at the Doctor who only seemed too pleased to be leaving, the Doctor and Jack stepped back into the TARDIS as Rose said goodbye to Jackie.

Rose soon stepped into the TARDIS; "Right!" she said loudly dropping one of her bags. Jack smirked at her; "You are so for it mister!" she said loudly, he giggled like a girl and received an odd look from the Doctor.

"What!" Jack said feigning innocence. The Doctor shook his head, he wasn't amused.

"So, Rose, where do you want to go?" he asked her directly.

"Ooooh, ummm…" Rose paused thinking; "I want to go backwards in time…" she paused again.

"How far?" Jack asked moving so he was sitting on one of the TARDIS' two chairs. Rose frowned as she began thinking hard, how far. Now that was tough.

"Ooooooo…no not then…" the Doctor rolled his eyes and Jack laughed at her. She glared at him again and he smiled sweetly at her; "Umm ok…18…54" Rose said resolutely.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked, he couldn't think of anything exciting happening in that time, Rose nodded; "Ok fine, but before we go I think we should all be aware, don't drink the water…there was a cholera epidemic spreading throughout London many people died, you still sure you want to go?" he asked hoping maybe she had decided against it. She smiled and nodded.

The Doctor set in the date and set the TARDIS off ready for them to arrive on the; 23rd of May 1854. In no time Rose found herself bracing ready for the TARDIS to come in to land with a thud.

"Right, shall we go see what 19th century London in the midst of a Cholera epidemic has to offer!" Jack smiled at the Doctor's sarcasm he could tell that the Doctor's tone had not gone a miss with Rose. She smiled at him unapologetically.

"Yes lets!" she grinned taking his hand and dragging him from the TARDIS.

What met the Doctor's eyes shocked him, they had landed in a clean decidedly white street; "What the?" the Doctor stopped walking, this couldn't be right; "1854…should be a filthy time…or…king Cholera won't get to play…" he muttered Rose shrugged it didn't bother her if it was clean.

Jack stepped out onto the street and frowned; "Uh…you sure we're in 1854?" he asked watching as some old women walked past them.

"Perfectly. I was careful about the date and time…" he paused as he hopped back into the TARDIS and checked the date and time; May 23rd 1854, 2:05pm give or take a few seconds. He strolled out again.

"Nothing wrong in there, it's correct…I don't understand…" he paused pulling out his sonic screwdriver. Rose frowned at him.

"They'll think that's witch craft." She whispered to him.

"You shouldn't believe everything they tell you at school!" he said smiling; "Witches, and witches being burned at the sake were purely myths, in fact only about 3 women were convicted of witch craft…convicted and killed that is." The Doctor stated switching the sonic screwdriver on. Rose sighed defeated. Sometimes he really was a pain.

"Well Doc?" Jack asked walking closer to him.

"I'm not sure there are about three weak electrical signals, North, North east, and West." He said pleased with himself.

"Why is this so important?" Rose asked; "There's nothing wrong with things being clean!" she said simply.

The Doctor gave her a look; "Because it's clean there are many more people in this world than there should be and we know what happens when there's one more person in the world, think of that on a massive scale…in the London alone 2783 people were killed by Cholera…" he paused as horror washed over her face; "you see my point! We can't let this happen, ok." He smiled; "I'll go North, Jack you go North east and Rose you go West." He said simply.

Rose smiled; "You're letting me go off on my own?" the Doctor breathed in sharply.

"Yes." He said, his heart was screaming no, she'd get herself into trouble get herself killed, she wasn't very good at staying out of trouble. Granted neither was he. But at least he tried. "I want you to be so very careful though, ok?" he asked and she nodded, he was talking to her like you would a small child. Rose wasn't stupid.

------------

North led the Doctor to an imperious looking building, the sign on the door read; 'The John Snow Institute' this made little sense, John Snow was only supposed realise the link between the dirty water and Cholera in this year. It wasn't possible that they had built an institute in his name so quickly. There was meant to be an epidemic. Something was wrong, very wrong. Something or someone was clearly changing the timeline. They may have had a good reason for it, but it would surly wreak havoc in the future. He strode forwards towards the front door maybe he would find something inside that would help him.

"Magnificent isn't it?" a voice stopped him in his tracks.

He turned and smiled at the old man who was a few paces behind him; "Yeah it is…can you tell me anything about it?" the Doctor asked stepping nearer to the old man.

"They say it just appeared out of no where one day…John Snow a name that no one had heard of until this thing arrived, the man was made an instant legend…he's a Doctor of some sort, can't remember what, nice man…" the old man trailed off and the Doctor looked up at the building once more, now that he looked at it, it was quite clear that this building didn't belong here. It just didn't look right.

"Do you think you could get me in there?" the Doctor asked looking down at the man.

"Uhh, I'm not sure, you ain't got no business in there why should I?" he eyed the Doctor suspiciously.

"Because I myself am I Doctor and I wish to learn more about Dr. John Snow!" the Doctor said convincingly. The man nodded slowly as he walked up to the front door, the Doctor in tow. The old man pulled a handle to his left and a loud dinging noise followed, it was quickly followed by the sound of footsteps, and the door was pulled open by a man with greying hair.

"This young man is a Doctor and is here to see Dr. Snow." The old man stated. The Doctor smirked slightly at the use of 'young' he was anything but that. The man who had answered the door nodded and opened the door a little wider for them to come in. The Doctor smiled warmly, this was going quite well.

"So…" he began smiling at the room around him; "Where's Mr Snow?" he asked eager to meet him.

The old man surveyed him carefully clearly calculating this stranger who claimed to know nothing of Dr. Snow, that though was very unlikely; "He'll be along shortly." He replied frowning slightly at the Doctor's lack of patients.

"Ahh good!" the Doctor said grinning as he took a seat even though he was not invited to do so; "'Cause I have so many things to ask him!" he said still grinning.

------------

North East took Jack to a factory, it looked run down useless. But this is where the signal had led him so he headed towards the building.

"Oi! Oi you!" an old woman was shouting at him, he turned swiftly on his heals to face her.

"Yes?" he said, his accent took her by surprise, and her eyes went wide with shock.

"You…umm, don't wanna be pokin' your nose round 'ere. Ain't safe is it!" her cockney accent made Jack wince slightly, it was so very harsh on the ears.

"What isn't safe?" he asked pronouncing the words properly hoping she would follow his lead.

"This place, they say it's 'aunted don' they, they says an evil lives 'bouts in these parts!" she was looking around her as if she were scared something were going attack from any which way. When she said; 'awnted' Jack assumed she meant 'haunted'.

Jack wrinkled his nose an odd habit he had picked up off of Rose; "What you mean, ghosts?" he asked looking around playing along. The woman smiled a toothless grin.

"That's what they say!" she whispered, putting a finger to her lips, she turned and walked away from him, no trace of fear left in her expression or her walk. Jack shook his head, ghosts. It was nonsense. But then again. The ghosts could have been causing the electrical signals, somehow…he was thinking too fast, that woman had got to him, all her stories of things being; 'haunted' and he was already starting to worry. But he was Captain Jack Harkness and nothing scared him. He thought as he strode towards the old factory.

"Doesn't look haunted…" he said out loud to himself. He shrugged, and pushed the door that creaked loudly in objection. It opened ever so slowly, until he we stood in an abandoned entrance hall, every surface in the room was covered in dust. He covered his nose and mouth so he didn't breath any in as he took a step deeper into the ancient building.

------------

West was the market, Rose was of course delighted about this. She wandered through the market stalls looking at different items, wondering to herself if any of them could emit an electrical signal, she of course knew they couldn't, she was just having too much fun to think about the task at hand. When sadly Rose came to the end of the market she noticed a small back street. It was like every other street in London, clean and white no sign of dirt or grime nowhere for germs to manifest. Rose wondered if they were doing the right thing. If finding a way to kill all these people was right. She shook her head thinking, these people were meant to die. –Just like my dad- she took in a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. Back to the task at hand. She walked towards this back ally that seemed to lead nowhere, until Rose noticed a small door in the side of the wall, it was a brick red colour and was almost invisible. Rose walked towards it. This was obviously what she was looking for.

"Excuse me, are you hear for the…'meeting'?" A man asked coming up behind her. Rose couldn't help but jump, turning around she still clutched at her chest.

"I…umm, yes, yes of course. Am I late?" she asked trying to fit in. The man produced a key shaking his head.

"No, no, I'm sure you're the first to arrive." He said as he pushed the door open for her. She smiled sweetly at him as she stepped though. Not sure what she was letting herself in for. Once inside the man closed the door again and flipped a light switch on the wall. "Your first meeting?" he asked smiling at her. She nodded. He was creeping her out.

"I'm Mr. Lock by the way. The owner of this establishment, but of course you know that already, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Would you!" he said smiling. She wished he'd stop it was getting really annoying.

"Yes," Rose said, smiling back looking around her; "It's a…lovely place you have here." She said nodding slightly to the room around her. She didn't know what to say, she was slightly lost without the Doctor.

If Rose had been with the Doctor, he would have commented on the _electric _lighting. But Rose being as she was, unfamiliar with this time period would have been unaware that electricity wasn't a commodity that many people, if any had. Rose wouldn't and didn't know that the light bulb wouldn't be invented until 1879, so she didn't pick up on the anachronism. Mr. Lock though didn't miss the fact that she was unperturbed by the light bulbs, and he knew he had someone exceptional on his hands.

------------

* * *

A/N: Well now what's going to happen here? Hmmm Review please and part 2 will arrive that bit quicker. 


	2. Meet and Compare, if you can

Very, very, sorry this took so long, kinda had a bit of writers block, but it's here now. Yay. A small note to say that I'll be starting college on the 1st of September, so I wont be able to add...as much. Lol I know I've been adding slowly anyway, but still. I hope you all stay loyal and are still here when I'm done learning, or when I have the time to add.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor Who.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Part 2: Meet and compare, if you can.**

Doctor Snow was a young looking man, -wait a moment 'young?' Doctor John Snow dies in 4 years time, now that can't be right, he should be 41- he was clearly very proud of his work and it showed in the way he carried himself. He was a first class show off.

"Hi!" the Doctor said smiling cheerfully.

"Hello…" Dr. Snow eyed him carefully; "You must be the Doctor, they informed that you were waiting to see me…is there something I can do for you?" he asked, in a soft voice that belied an air of patronising.

"Yes you can, you can tell me about this building, it's past, 'cause I've heard that it just appeared out of nowhere!" the Doctor said smiling slightly as he watched Dr. Snow squirm, he waved his hand and the butler who had opened the door shuffled from the room.

"Who are you?" Dr. Snow asked in a menacing tone.

"Who I am doesn't matter, who you are…now that's a different story, you're not Dr. John Snow! What have you done with him!" The Doctor demanded losing his temper slightly.

"He was working too slowly, so I sped his work up for him, made it happen 10 years sooner!" the impostor said smiling slightly. "Why are you complaining Doctor? I've saved thousands of human lives!"

"You've changed history! You can't do that!" he said watching 'Dr. Snow's' reaction.

"I think you'll find that I already have, and that there is nothing you can do to stop me!" he replied rubbing his hands together in a menacing way.

"So how did you do it?" the Doctor asked, preparing himself for a monologue.

"How did I do it? Hmm, well I got my hands on a decent time machine and took myself to a time that needed help, I killed John Snow before anyone knew who he was, made sure I left no tracks of course, then I, as John Snow, discovered the link between dirty water and Cholera, a simple and easy one really, when you have the know how, I saved these people, cleaned these streets, now…who are you? I don't normally tell people that, but I can tell there's something different about you Doctor, what is it?" He finished his piece with a smug smile. The Doctor was already on his feet and at the locked door; "It's locked!" 'Snow' said in a nonchalant tone.

"Not for long!" The Doctor replied retrieving the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, he flipped it on and soon the door was no match for him.

Snow looked astounded; "B-b-but how!" he asked.

"Ahh now that would be telling!" The Doctor said with a wink as he retreated from the building.

A loud shout of; "GET HIM!" could be heard from the building, and the Doctor jumped into a back ally to get away from several guards that left the building, this was serious, more serious than he had first thought. Now he had to meet up with Jack and Rose, hoping that they had, had as much luck as him. Now that he had a better idea of what was going on, he might have a hope of combating it. _Might._

---------

Jack thought ruefully that he would have much preferred to go North, there didn't appear to be anything here. It was just as it appeared to be, an abandoned building, northing more nothing less. A loud screech from above caused Jack to jump, that woman's story had been more believable than Jack had first thought.

"Just bats." He told himself.

"Bats ain't wot you gotta worry 'bout in 'ere!" it was the old woman from before. "I fort I told ya' not to go in 'ere!" she whispered carefully.

"I was intrigued by your story, Miss…?" Jack left it open for her to answer, she looked at him for a moment wondering of course weather she should reply or not.

"Anne. You can call me Anne!" she said quietly.

"Well Anne, has anything strange happened here recently?" he asked looking around.

"Wot do you mean by strange?" she asked, Jack looked at her, she knew something.

"I mean strange out of the ordinary, look if you know something you have to tell me. It's important!" he said slowly, as if he were talking to a small child. She nodded slightly.

"Follow me…" she said as she led him through the old building and out round the back; "There's a young girl that 'angs round 'ere sometimes, she'll 'elp ya, she knows what's goin' on!" she nods to herself before moving away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jack asks calling after her.

"You're trouble you are Mister, and I ain't hanging round 'ere for no trouble." Jack smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for your help. Bye Anne!" he said waving her off. The old woman hobbled away, Jack sighed, alone again, in a back ally waiting for a young woman who he knew nothing about, normally he would be excited by this prospect, but not today, today he was slightly worried. The reason Anne had given him hadn't been a truthful one. She was scared of this girl and Jack was going to find out why.

"Capitan Jack Harkness…hmm interesting…" a voice from the shadows spoke.

Jack leapt about a foot in the air, he turned to look and see if he could see who the voice belonged to; "W-who are you?" he asked unable to hide the apparent fear in his voice.

"A…friend…" she spoke softly.

"Well show your face then…friend!" he said regaining his composure.

A tall woman with dark brown hair stepped out of the shadows, she was stunning. Jack couldn't help but gasp as he took her in. "My name is Alyssa Goddard, and I'm a Time Agent!" Jack frowned and stepped back. "A former Time Agent. Sorry." His eyes narrowed, he wasn't sure if he could trust her. "So used to saying Time Agent, force of habit, I knew you, once…" she said slowly moving nearer.

"Good for you!" Jack said taking a step back.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you, I need your help, I'm guessing you came here 'cause you noticed a power signal right!" Jack nodded and she continued; "Well the Time agency dumped me here, a last mission before I get 'relocated', but I'm stumped, I don't know what's going on here, the electric signal you detected was, from me." She said looking at him hopefully.

"Well then I have to go find my friends!" Jack said turning on his heal.

"Jack, please…" she begged.

"Please, what? Help you? Why should I help you?" he asked his tone no longer calm.

"Because, I need you. You know how hard it is when your on the wrong side of the time agency they'll be looking for me now, to wipe my memory like they did yours. You have to help me Jack, I'm your only hope of getting your memory back!" Jack watched her carefully.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "Ok…old friend…come on we have to go find my friends!" he said and nodded his head back through the abandoned factory. She smiled gratefully as she followed.

---------

"Oh how rude of me…Miss do take a seat!" Mr Lock said motioning towards one of the chairs. He eyed her clothes carefully, her jeans and t-shirt that read; 'Babe' were staring him in the face. He made an attempt not to stare back. "So, you never said your name?" he said trying to find some paperwork to file, or something to take his mind of this girl.

"Rose…Rose Tyler!" she said smiling slightly; "So umm, when are the others going to arrive?" she asked, looking around.

He looked up at her again; "Soon, soon!" he said smiling at her. Rose was feeling uneasy; he kept stealing glances at her, thinking that she didn't notice. Rose began to think that no-one was coming so she was glad when someone knocked on the door.

Mr Lock moved over to the door and opened it; "Ahh Mr Thompson, it's nice to see you again!" he said in a bright voice. He opened the door a little wider to allow a small man to enter.

"It's good to see you again James!" Mr Thompson said graciously as he removed his hat. "Oh, hello." He said slightly surprised as he noticed Rose for the first time. Rose smiled shyly.

"Hi, I'm Rose...Rose Tyler!" she said extending her hand to him, as she surveyed him carefully and he did her. He was hansom, there was no doubt about that, a good looking man, he was now smiling at her and she noticed his perfect teeth, something that would have been quite unexpected had this been an ordinary 1854.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Tyler, I am Allen Thompson, I own this 'little group'!" he said smiling at her again. She almost melted as he did.

"Oh yes of course, I'm err new here, do you think you could explain what goes on here?" she asked politely, noticing the glance they exchanged. "If it's no trouble that is…" she added, leaving it open for Mr Thompson.

"No trouble Miss Tyler, in fact it would be my pleasure," Allen paused again to give her a sly look; "I established this little group, to suss out the paranormal, the unexplained, a few people with a good head on their shoulders, discussing things that are out of the ordinary, we have fun doing it too." He said smiling as he saw Rose's amused expression; "You must have come here for a reason my dear, and judging be your clothes," Rose looked down at herself, mentally cursing, she'd forgotten to change, "You are something out of the ordinary, am I right?" he asked, his gaze now making her feel uncomfortable. Rose fidgeted with her hands now worried that he wouldn't let her leave.

"Umm, I guess." Rose said trying not to give the game away, she couldn't tell him where she was from, nor could she tell him what she was here to investigate.

"Aha, so where are you from?" he asked smiling to himself.

"London." Rose stated calmly, it was the truth, she wasn't about to start lying.

"London?" he frowned, he hadn't been expecting her to say that; "Hmm, ok, how about, When are you from?" he smiled knowingly. She swallowed hard, how was she going to get out of this one?

---------

The Doctor arrived back at the TARDIS, only a few moments before Jack and his new 'companion' the Doctor sighed when he saw the woman following him.

"So where'd you pick this one up?" he asked sounding like an irritated parent.

"She was the one emitting the electrical signal." Jack said avoiding her gaze; "She's a Time Agent." He explained to the Doctor who nodded knowingly.

"Ahh, well hello there, I'm the Doctor, and you are?" he asked extending his arm to her. She took it smiling slightly.

"Alyssa Goddard, Jack's been telling me about you on the way here!" she said smiling, she was in awe, but she wouldn't let him know that. The last Time Lord in existence.

"Where is Rose!" the Doctor said now getting annoyed that she hadn't appeared. The Doctor was worried that she had somehow got herself into trouble, that was the sort of thing that Rose did.

"Maybe we should go look for her?" Jack suggested.

"We will, when you've told me what you found out!" the Doctor instructed.

"You didn't have much luck then?" Jack asked sounding amused.

"Oh no, I had luck, just not all of it was good." Jack smirked again.

"Well. I found out that your not the only one to be distressed by the lack of Cholera, the Time Agency sent Miss Goddard here to check it out, she though has had little if any luck finding out what's going on." The Doctor nodded. Jack had found out little to nothing of importance.

"Right, well never fear, for the Doctor is here. John Snow, isn't John Snow. It's an impostor. The real John Snow is meant to die in 4 years time at the age of 45, this John Snow, looks about 30, he's a legend in his own right, massive house, people coming at his beck and call. He's treated like a lord. We need to find out who this impostor is." The Doctor concluded.

"What? Is he like Rumpelstiltskin, if we know his name, he'll be defeated?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor glared at him; "No. It may help, we can get the TARDIS to check things about him and maybe _we_ will defeat him!" Jack nodded slowly.

"Right, well shall we go look for Rose now?" he asked noticing the look of panic that shot through the Doctor's eyes, as he realised that while they had been talking she still hadn't reappeared.

"Umm yes of course." The Doctor replied thinking; "We have to head West, that's where the power signal was, she may still be there. If we're lucky." Jack nodded.

"What are we going to do with her?" Jack asked eyeing Alyssa carefully.

The Doctor shrugged; "She can come with us I guess, she might be of some help." He said much to Jack's dislike, she followed on happily.

-Off to rescue Rose.- The Doctor thought to himself, even if they had no idea what they were saving her from, and if they were saving her at all.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A/N: Oh that silly Rose, what has she got herself into now? Review please.**


End file.
